


Missing

by WolfKomoki



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Evanescence, Missing, Multi, Songfic, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael nearly drowns after leaving Los Santos and going out too far to sea. Franklin makes sure that doesn't happen.<br/>Song: Missing by Evanescence</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          Michael didn’t get along with his wife very much. That much was clear when she cheated on him, and when she left him, taking Tracey with her. Jimmy had drugged him and moved out on his own, so here he was alone in the huge mansion they all once called home.

_Please…Please…Please…_

_Can you stop the fire?Can you stand to fight her? You can’t stop the fire. You won’t say the words._

          He often woke up screaming from his dreams because in his dreams he still had a family. When he woke to see that he was alone again, he would often think of Amanda, and how much she must hate him since she cut off all contact with him. What was keeping him here? He didn’t know the answer to that himself. He figured that in some stupid way part of him thought that maybe… just maybe they would come back and Amanda would come rushing back in his arms, as stupid as it may be.

          “I’ve had it. No one gives a crap about me so why am I still here where everything reminds me of everything that I’ve lost?” Michael muttered as he packed his bags. He walked out of the house and drove to the water where he kept his boat, staring at Los Santos for the last time.

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won’t be home again_

_Maybe someday you’ll look up_

_And barely conscious you’ll say to no one_

_Isn’t something missing?_

          Michael got on his boat and began to drive away from Los Santos as fast as he could. It was nighttime before he stopped and looked at the night sky. He was out of Los Santos, and was gone from everything that reminded him of what he’d lost. He was holding onto his phone and he stared at the numbers of his family, contemplating on deleting them.

_You won’t cry for my absence, I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn’t something missing?_

_Isn’t someone missing me?_

Michael sighed and took his finger away from the delete button. He just couldn’t do it. Those numbers were the last chance he had of ever hearing from them again. Michael had driven out too far from the sea and now his boat was malfunctioning.

          “Shit, now I’m stuck out here. Good job Michael.” He sighed as he got out of the boat. He tried to swim to the surface, but it was too dark to see.

_Even though I’m the sacrifice_

_You won’t try for me, not now_

_Though I die to know you love me_

_I’m all alone_

_Isn’t someone missing me?_

          He was sinking lower and lower in the dark water. This much he knew. He thought of Amanda and how she had begged him to live that one time he had nearly died. He was in a life or death situation again. He wondered if Amanda would save him if she were here or if she would smile as she watched him drown.

_Please…Please…Please…_

_Can you stop the fire?_

_Can you stand to fight her?_

_You can’t stop the fire_

_You won’t say the words._

          His eyes had adjusted to the darkness in the water, and he could see a light above the water. _I’m dying, I’m really dead. Why doesn’t it feel cold?_ He thought as he continued to sink.

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won’t be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

_Isn’t something missing?_

_Isn’t someone missing me?_

          Michael was halfway in the water when he felt someone or something grab him from under the water. He looked up to see what he thought was Franklin.

_Even though I’m the sacrifice_

_You won’t try for me, not now_

_Though I die to know you love me_

_I’m all alone_

_Isn’t someone missing me?_

          “Michael! Don’t you fucking die on me, damn it!” Michael had never heard Franklin swear before. If it even was Franklin, lack of oxygen tends to mess with your mind. Franklin or whoever was currently pounding his chest in an attempt to get the water out of his lungs.

_And if I bleed, I’ll bleed_

_Knowing you don’t care_

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I’ll wake without you there_

_Isn’t something missing?_

_Isn’t something…_

          “One, two, three, four, five. Come on Michael!” Franklin or whoever gasped, pounding on his chest.

          _Even though I’m the sacrifice_

_You won’t try for me, not now_

_Though I died to know you love me_

_I’m all alone_

_Isn’t something missing?_

_Isn’t someone missing me?_

          “Michael damn it! Breathe!” Franklin or whoever ordered, breathing into his mouth. Eventually he coughed and sputtered much to Franklin or whoever’s relief.

          “Ugh…Franklin? Kid how did you get here?” Michael asked, sitting up.

          “Lester said you had gone here and had stopped moving and gave me a boat to come after you with.” Franklin explained.

_Please…please…please_

_Can you stop the fire?_

_Can you stand to fight her?You can’t stop the fire_

_You won’t say the words…_

          “Just what the hell were you thinking? Suicide? Really?” Franklin growled, tears pouring down his face.

          “She left me Franklin.” Michael sighed while wheezing. Franklin pounded on his back to get rid of the excess water.

          “You could’ve talked to me about it instead of pulling a stunt like this you know.” Franklin sighed.

          “You may be in pain now, but Trevor and more importantly, I would be devastated if you died out here! People say the hurt eventually goes away, but that’s bullshit. The hurt never goes away, you just learn to deal with it. Trevor I’d be afraid of what he’d do.” Franklin told him.

          “Kid when’d you get so wise?” Michael asked as Franklin drove back to Los Santos to find Trevor waiting for him.

          “Porkchop!” He said as he ran over to him and Franklin.

          “Would you stop calling me that Trevor?” Michael complained.

          “Nope!” Trevor said as he hugged Michael.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franklin was not there in time to save Michael from drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for a successful suicide.

Michael didn’t get along with his wife very much. That much was clear when she cheated on him, and when she left him, taking Tracey with her. Jimmy had drugged him and moved out on his own, so here he was alone in the huge mansion they all once called home.

_Please…Please…Please…_

_Can you stop the fire? Can you stand to fight her? You can’t stop the fire. You won’t say the words._

          He often woke up screaming from his dreams because in his dreams he still had a family. When he woke to see that he was alone again, he would often think of Amanda, and how much she must hate him since she cut off all contact with him. What was keeping him here? He didn’t know the answer to that himself. He figured that in some stupid way part of him thought that maybe… just maybe they would come back and Amanda would come rushing back in his arms, as stupid as it may be.

          “I’ve had it. No one gives a crap about me so why am I still here where everything reminds me of everything that I’ve lost?” Michael muttered as he packed his bags. He walked out of the house and drove to the water where he kept his boat, staring at Los Santos for the last time.

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won’t be home again_

_Maybe someday you’ll look up_

_And barely conscious you’ll say to no one_

_Isn’t something missing?_

          Michael got on his boat and began to drive away from Los Santos as fast as he could. It was nighttime before he stopped and looked at the night sky. He was out of Los Santos, and was gone from everything that reminded him of what he’d lost. He was holding onto his phone and he stared at the numbers of his family, contemplating on deleting them.

_You won’t cry for my absence, I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn’t something missing?_

_Isn’t someone missing me?_

Michael sighed and took his finger away from the delete button. He just couldn’t do it. Those numbers were the last chance he had of ever hearing from them again. Michael had driven out too far from the sea and now his boat was malfunctioning.

          “Shit, now I’m stuck out here. Good job Michael.” He sighed as he got out of the boat. He tried to swim to the surface, but it was too dark to see.

_Even though I’m the sacrifice_

_You won’t try for me, not now_

_Though I die to know you love me_

_I’m all alone_

_Isn’t someone missing me?_

          He was sinking lower and lower in the dark water. This much he knew. He thought of Amanda and how she had begged him to live that one time he had nearly died. He was in a life or death situation again. He wondered if Amanda would save him if she were here or if she would smile as she watched him drown.

_Please…Please…Please…_

_Can you stop the fire?_

_Can you stand to fight her?_

_You can’t stop the fire_

_You won’t say the words._

          His eyes had adjusted to the darkness in the water, and he could see a light above the water. _I’m dying, I’m really dead. Why doesn’t it feel cold?_ He thought as he continued to sink.

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won’t be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

_Isn’t something missing?_

_Isn’t someone missing me?_

          Michael ran out of oxygen at this point. He started sinking lower and lower, as he slowly drowned. His body sank to the middle of the ocean, never to surface again.

_Even though I’m the sacrifice_

_You won’t try for me, not now_

_Though I die to know you love me_

_I’m all alone_

_Isn’t someone missing me?_

 

          Franklin panicked when Lester sent him a message. _Michael took a boat outside of Los Santos and hasn’t moved in a while. You’d better get there and fast!-Lester_

Franklin ran and ran until he found a boat and he drove it to the spot that Michael’s boat was on the app.

When he got there he couldn’t see Michael at all.

          “Michael! Where are you man?” He called, to no avail.

_And if I bleed, I’ll bleed_

_Knowing you don’t care_

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I’ll wake without you there_

_Isn’t something missing?_

_Isn’t something…_

          Franklin jumped into the water without thinking with a flashlight, as he tried to find Michael. He got to the middle of the water before he had to come up for air. He gasped for air, angrily punching the boat and swearing.

          Lester gave him a call. He answered the phone, still crying.

          “Did you find him?” Lester gasped, in shock.

          “No, I didn’t. Fuck, I think it’s too late!” Franklin sobbed.

_Even though I’m the sacrifice_

_You won’t try for me, not now_

_Though I died to know you love me_

_I’m all alone_

_Isn’t something missing?_

_Isn’t someone missing me?_

          “Scuba gear, scuba gear. For the love of God, please have scuba gear!” Franklin gasped, frantically searching the boat. It was too late to save him, but it wasn’t too late to bury him. He put on all the gear and dived down, hoping to find what was left of his friend’s body. His friend’s body—that sounds wrong.

_Please…please…please_

_Can you stop the fire?_

_Can you stand to fight her? You can’t stop the fire_

_You won’t say the words…_

 

          Franklin swam in the ocean, his breathing gear, breathing for him. He eventually found Michael in the middle of the ocean. He grabbed his friend and swam to the surface, slamming him on the ground as he started to perform c.p.r.

          He pounded Michael’s chest, hoping to get him breathing.

“Michael! Don’t you fucking die on me, damn it!” He begged. He had taken the scuba gear off and was currently trying to revive him. His skin was too blue, much too blue.

          “One, two, three, four, five. Come on Michael!” He begged, still trying to restart his heart. He still wasn’t breathing.

          “Michael damn it! Breathe!” Franklin begged, breathing into his mouth. Michael’s chest didn’t rise or fall, a sign that he still wasn’t breathing.

After five agonizing minutes of trying to revive him, Michael still didn’t breathe. Franklin collapsed against Michael, realizing that he was too late.    “Just what the hell were you thinking? Suicide? Really?” Franklin sobbed into his chest. Michael was as still as ever.

          “You could’ve talked to me about it instead of pulling a stunt like this you know.” Franklin sobbed. He then used the gas can, and poured it around Michael’s body. He shot the gas as he watched the blue flames circle around his body, and watched as he burned away. He dumped him into the ocean, saying his goodbyes.

          He was too late to save him, but the least he could do was give him a proper burial. He drove the other boat back to Los Santos, and from there he drove to Trevor’s. He barged in the door, sobbing as Trevor silently wrapped his arms around Franklin, as tears poured from his eyes too.

Michael De Santa had committed suicide, and no one knew why.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> GTA V is owned by Rockstar Games. Missing is owned by Evanescence.


End file.
